


Petty Little Obstacles

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hmph. Stupid Nacchan. He always wanted things I want as well"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Little Obstacles

Erika always found him interesting. From his bright red hair, to his facial expressions, all of them intrigued her. It's cute, really, how easily he gets flustered. And that  _face,_ Erika tried to stiffle a giggle. That face whenever he was too far gone in his anxiety was just priceless. This time, she actually giggled as she recalled the first time she saw him in the train.

"Is something wrong?" Yumi asked, her face nothing short of judging.

"No, no, nothing! Nothing at all," she waved off. 

She leaned back on her chair to look back, to the boy next to her. That red mop of red hair bouncing as he gave a small chuckle to whatever Natsuki said to him.

"On second thought... I'll be right back."

With her phone ready in her hands, Erika sauntered over to Yuki's desk. "Ah, Yuki-kun. Do you have a second?"

"Y-Yes?" he squeaked, his face quickly edging far away from the relaxed expression it had just moments before. 

"Do you mind if we exchange phone add-"

"Yuki." Natsuki's tone was clipped, obviously irritated. Yuki probably noticed too, as he jumped a little in his seat, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. 

Erika watched bemusedly as Natsuki grabbed Yuki by the shoulder. "We were going to the cafeteria to get food, right?" With a startled yelp, he was dragged by his forearm out of the classroom. 

Her arms crossed at her chest, Erika tapped her foot. "Hmph. Stupid Nacchan. He always wanted things I want as well," she hissed, sticking her tongue at the general area of the classroom door. 


End file.
